


Sweet Spot

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Louis Tomlinson, Explicit Language, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Louis Tomlinson, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Harry 是唯一一个敢操 Louis 的人。一时口嗨的 bottom Louis 爽文。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> 请阅读预警。

没有人愿意操他。不是因为 Louis 不够美丽。他在西装裤里绷紧的屁股早已被其他男人肖想过无数回，有人说一早上来上班搭电梯时遇到顶层的 Louis Tomlinson 先生是最痛苦的事，在满员的电梯间里他的屁股就这么顶着你你很难不立刻硬起来。他的屁股还很有可能随着电梯运行的上升、暂停、继续上升而摆动，无意地蹭着你的裆部。在里面射出来是如此轻松的事。还有他的声音，他训人时语气刷上一层冰冷，但所有人都知道 Tomlinson 先生本身的声线纤细柔软，仿佛阴茎塞进 Louis 的嘴巴里都能把他的喉咙和声音顶坏，他们想象着那样的声带流出来的声音会比奶和蜜还甜美。

没有人愿意操 Louis，是因为他掌握着过高的权势。不知道从哪儿开始流传，他们说如果你操 Louis 却没把他操满意，你滑不过他的前列腺，你让他射不到多少次，你填不满他淫荡的小洞，你无法将他操得失神，那么你要完蛋，明天从 Tomlinson 企业滚开。他们将 Louis 形容为饥渴而邪恶的混蛋。而只有饥渴这一点是对的，Louis 想。他在早晚高峰喜欢走普通电梯而不走专用电梯也是因为他太饥渴，享受着人群的拥挤对他臀部造成的，压迫，那令他兴奋。他知道有一次他身后的男人射了出来，阴茎隔着裤子在他具有弹性的臀部上猛地悸动，触感如此鲜明，让享受他人崇拜的 Louis 也射了出来。

但他要求没那么多，谁操进来都好，都能让他舒服。他只想要什么东西塞进他的身体将他喂饱。他诱惑过上一位实习生，刚被年轻体壮的男孩压倒在休息室里时，男孩却又起身就走，他说 Tomlinson 先生我做不来，我太怕你了，他们说要是我无法让你满意你会杀了我。Louis 的反复劝诱仍旧让男孩不敢解开 Louis 的西装裤纽扣，最后 Louis 说好，你可以不操我，但让我给你口交、你操下我的嘴巴，这样可以吗。

作为全城最具财力与权势的人之一，他在性上却是如此可悲。Louis 只能花钱让人操他。不过流言传得太广，即便是精英圈外的人也知道他不好惹，男妓们都不敢触碰 Louis 的毫毛，更别说哪个有勇气携着自己的武器操进 Louis 最绝密的小洞。

或者就是那些男妓太温柔，太低微，对他怀着某种敬畏之心，如侍奉女王一般时刻低着眉，操他像在操长情的男友。不，Louis 不要这个，他讨厌极了他们在床上也要对他屈膝、臣服在他的权势下，明明是它让他在性事上没好日子过。他花钱来不是要人崇拜他。他想要反转：被凌辱，边凌辱边被好东西疼爱。

Harry 是唯一一个。不知他从哪儿搞到的 Louis 的私人电话，他打来的第一句就是 Tomlinson 先生你好，我是 Harry，我可以把你操得很爽。干净利落。甚至冷酷。Louis 几乎是被这打动，他立刻和 Harry 约定他们见面的地点与时间，那天晚上，在他的办公室。

Louis 下楼去迎接 Harry 的到来。他在抚摸上 Harry 粗壮的大臂时就立刻兴奋。他们走 Louis 的私人电梯，在那里 Harry 就拽去了他的西装裤与底裤，Louis 被抱在 Harry 腰上，他滴水的阴茎在 Harry 的白衬衫上留下水渍。然后他跪在 Harry 腿前，双腿赤裸，被摁着头给衣冠还算整齐、只有裆部敞开的 Harry 口交。Harry 粗大的性器的确顶得 Louis 的声音濒临断裂。Harry 问他私人电梯里有没有监控，Louis 真的不知道，含着阴茎的他连简短的“我不知道”都艰难地说了半天。

“最好没有，我不想把你这副模样分享给别人。”Harry 说。

在办公室里他被 Harry 摁在落地窗边进入。渴望已久的事物终于顶进他的肉穴，Louis 不禁向后翘起他的臀部欢迎 Harry 的到来。他太久没做，肉穴紧致得忘却了阴茎的形状。Harry 说他好紧，他要在 Louis 身体里操出他阴茎的样子，让 Louis 好好记住，让 Louis 的身体好好记住。

Louis 尖叫着射出第一轮后 Harry 将他翻转过身，抱起 Louis 让他的腿夹着 Harry 的腰部，面对面，Harry 操了进去，随着他的次次猛力抽动，Louis 圆滚的臀部一下一下撞上玻璃，发出啪啪响声。Harry 说 Tomlinson 先生你的慈善事业众所周知做得不错，现在是不是要更慷慨一点，让全城的人都看看你的好屁股。但是他们操不到，他们只能在楼下边手淫边想象你肉洞里滚烫的温度，只有我，Louis，只有我能操得到。

那样凌辱的话语让 Louis 的肉穴更不舍地绞紧 Harry 的阴茎。察觉他身前高贵先生的兴奋，Harry 边动着腰边揉着 Louis 可怜地漏水洒向四处的阴茎，冷笑着说：“要花钱找人来操你，你真是个高贵又下贱的婊子，Louis。”

那让 Louis 的第二轮坚持没多久就又射了出来。

他忘了 Harry 那天操了他多少次，他射了多少 Harry 又射了多少。Louis 只知道他的办公室或许要清洁职员花上很多时间打扫，或许还要对方签一份关于他在 Louis 那儿看到了什么的保密协议。

最后他躺在办公桌上，Harry 随便抽了支钢笔塞进 Louis 溢出润滑剂和精液的穴口。对，他后来敢和 Harry 搞起无套，他知道很危险，他或许明天就要死去，但太爽了 Louis 觉得值得。Harry 将钢笔猛地一推进入 Louis 的肉穴，只剩一点儿笔端在入口，冰冷的金属触感冲撞着疯狂操干后又热又辣的内壁，使 Louis 忍不住夹起他的双腿。

“我不知道你还会害羞。”不知何时已经穿戴整齐的 Harry 掰开 Louis 的双膝，站在他腿间说，“塞好，免得你走出去时洞里的精液会流出来。”

“你毁了我最爱的一支钢笔。”Louis 叫住即将离开的 Harry。

“下次会还你一支新的，小荡妇。”

噢，下一次。Louis 开始期待。他恨不得就是明日。

“等等，Harry。”Louis 懒得起身、他全身辣痛得难以起身，他伸手去够桌上的支票簿，“给你的钱。”

“下次再一起给我就好。”Harry 走入私人电梯，“再见，Louis。”

那天 Louis 小穴插着那支钢笔回了家。他在轿车后座又一次高潮，希望司机没有听到。在家里他玩着那支钢笔，在他已经无法承受更多攻击的小洞里，作为主人的他还在不竭余力地企图将它毁坏得更溃烂。最后一次高潮后他窝在枕头上，将钢笔推回痉挛过后的体内，他知道这支钢笔彻底被毁了。被 Harry。他也彻底毁了，也是被 Harry。餍足的 Louis 抓起枕头边的手机，搜寻 Harry 的手机号，给他传简讯，谢谢你。还有一条，记得一定要把我的钢笔还回来。

后来 Harry 的确还给了 Louis 新的钢笔。他还带来支便宜的，再塞到 Louis 身体里。不过他仍旧不要 Louis 的支票。他仿佛只想要操 Louis，根本不在乎钱，即便他老是在 Louis 耳边说他花钱让人操，刺激 Louis 射出来。

而 Louis 发现 Harry 是即将和他们合作的公司的继承人时，是 Harry 操了他已经三个月之后的事了，他们那时已经操进了彼此家里。

他们接吻、约会、在一起？那又是更以后的事了。

Louis 还是很喜欢他的恋人 Harry 在床上给予他羞辱，告诉他他的小穴有多饥渴总是塞不满吃不饱，他还是喜欢 Harry 喊他荡妇。

那天 Harry 在巅峰边缘告诉他，小荡妇我想要和你结婚、上帝知道我已经离不开你了时，Louis 迎接到了他最好的高潮。

即便 Harry 后来嘟着嘴说，明明我给你的每一个都是最好的。难道不是吗，Lou，难道不是吗。他质问着嬉笑着又扑到 Louis 的身上，说，来呀那我现在给你一个最好的，比过去所有都好的，你个不知足的混蛋，但是我是那么爱你你想要的我都会给你。


End file.
